


The Invitation

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni





	The Invitation

Sweat was running down Refia’s spine gluing her shirt to her skin. Her red hair clung to her nape and yet more sweat was running down her neckline. But Refia didn’t care. Holding a piece of metal with pliers to the anvil, she raised the hammer and banged on the metal over and over again. The sound could have hurt her hearing but the years of working as a smith had already dulled her ears.  
  
When the sun set, Refia lowered her work to the vat, and the small workshop was suddenly full of steam. It was just then that Refia realized that someone was standing at the door.  
  
“Takka?” She asked. The man laughed.   
  
“Have you have already forgotten me?” A familiar voice answered and Refia couldn’t help but smiled. She lifted the piece from the vat and ran to the door.  
  
“Luneth!”  
  
A silverhaired young man tucked her into his embrace, not caring that she was dirty and sooty after working whole day.  
  
“Nice to see you again. What are you working with?”  
  
Refia stand back and went to get her project. She lifted a huge sword that she had been putting the finishing touches on the whole day.  
  
“I call it Rexcalibur, the sword of kings.”  
  
Luneth’s voice was grave as he nodded. “That will be needed. It isn’t a coincidence that I came by. King Alus has summoned the warriors of light to his side.”  
  
Refia’s heart suddenly jumped. Yes, she loved her work as a smith but the truth was that it was more Takka’s dream than hers. Thinking that she had lost her smile, she had promised to Takka that she would stay at home for good. She couldn’t go Luneth.  
  
“I… I can’t. You should take this sword. May it protect you on your journey,” she said and handed Rexcalibur to Luneth. He shook his head.  
  
“That isn’t the answer the real Refia would give.” Takka’s voice was suddenly coming from outside. “If the king has summoned you, you must go.”  
  
“But… I promised to you…”  
  
“You have fulfilled that promise. You are a better smith than I can ever be but I see what your heart really wants. So, go and find your way,” Takka said and turned to Luneth. “You better make sure that she comes see me after your adventure. In one piece.”  
  
”I think that Refia is perfectly capable of taking care of herself and her friends too,” Luneth said. “Shall we go, Refia?”  
  
For a moment, Refia couldn’t move or said anything but then she jumped into the air, the sword still in her hands. It swung dangerously close to Luneth who backed off laughing.   
  
“Oh, we shall go!” Refia said. ”Saronia, here we come!”


End file.
